The Detention Club
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Amber and Mick get detention on the first week of school. In the first week they think they know each other, they have themselves labelled as a rebel; a brainiac, a prankster, a beauty queen, and an athlete. As they serve their 10 hours of detention together they become closer and realise they don't know each other as well as they thought they knew. (Jara)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have so many stories going on right now, but I am writing more and this story is pre written :D enjoy! :)**

**This story has been inspired by the movie 'The Breakfast Club' :)**

* * *

It was Saturday morning at Anubis house, 6:00 am to be precise.

The first week of school had gone well for some; not for others.

Amber Millington, Mick Campbell, Alfie Lewis, Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke all had Saturday detention.

They were being punished by having to sit in a lifeless, gloomy classroom for most of the Saturday and do nothing. While others are out enjoying the sun and going out with friends, they would be staring at the walls going mad with boredom. From 7:00 to 4:00 they would do nothing but sit and think about what they had done to deserve their detention.

"This is horrible" Amber moaned as she got out of bed.

"I know" Mara said as she sat up in her bed and rubbed her face to try to wake herself up.

"It's not like what I did was so bad that they had to give me detention" Amber huffed. She stop her angry pacing around the room and sat a the mirror.

Mara sighed as she got out of bed to get dressed. As she did so she promised herself that this wouldn't happen again. She was never going to get another detention as long as she went to school here.

* * *

Mick Campbell's alarm clock went off and he quietly got out of bed and got ready for detention.

"I hate this" Mick yawned to himself as Fabian turned over and pulled his warm covers closure to his body.

as Mick got ready Fabian slept peacefully in his warm comfy bed. Fabian, Patricia and Joy had managed to avoid detention, while the others complained and moaned about it.

* * *

"Dude this sucks" Alfie said to his best friend Jerome.

They had met only a week ago but they were already best friends.

Jerome didn't say anything he just mumble in agreement as he stared in the mirror at his reflection.

"Dude are you getting changed?" Alfie asked.

"I'm going to go for a shower first" Jerome said turning to Alfie.

"Won't that make you late for detention?" Alfie asked.

"Probably" Jerome smirked as he grabbed some clothes and a towel.

"And you're still gonna do it?" Alfie asked as Jerome opened the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Yep" Jerome replied as he popped the 'p' "Meet you there, Alfredo." Jerome smiled as he walked out closing the door behind him and walking down the hall to the shower.

* * *

Amber and Mick walked to school together with Mara trailing at the back.

Amber and Mara were already best friends but at the same time; Mick and Amber were already boyfriend and girlfriend, and Mara didn't want to get in the way of that.

"Hey people!" Alfie said as he ran up to the others and slowed his pace so that he was walking beside Mara.

"You got detention to?" Mara asked holding her books close to her chest.

"Yea me and Jerome" Alfie laughed when he remembered what he did to get detention.

"So where is Jerome?" Mara asked when she saw he wasn't walking with them.

"Probably still at the house" Alfie said.

"But it 6:50" Mara said looking at her watch "He's going to be late" Mara said shaking her head.

The Anubis students walked up the steps of the school and towards the classroom where they would be spending their detention. Victor and Mr Sweet where already there waiting for them.

Amber, Mick, Alfie and Mara walked down the hall and quietly took their seats in the classroom.

Victor glared at each of them before Mr Sweet began to speak.

"I am rather disappointed with all of you."

Everyone kept their heads down, too scared to speak or look at either of the men in front of them in the eye.

"I hope you don't make a habit of this" Mr Sweet said as Jerome made his way down the hall.

"You will be spending your Saturday writing an essay on why you are here, what you did and overall how sorry you are about your mistakes" Victor grumbled.

"1000 words or more" Mr Sweet added.

Just then Jerome walked in and closed the door behind him. He stood at the door with his satchel over his shoulder, he ran a hand through his drying hair and smirked.

"You are 4 minutes and 27 seconds late Mr Clarke" Victor said looking at his pocket watch.

"You're lucky I bothered to show up" Jerome mumbled but Victor heard him clearly.

"Well I'm glad you did show up, because if not you would be in here for another Saturday" Victor glared at Jerome.

Jerome walked over to a table in the back and sat down on one of the chairs, he used the other chair to rest his feet on.

"Since you were late, Jerome, your essay will be 2000 words" Mr Sweet said as he walked up to Jerome.

"That's wonderful" Jerome smiled sarcastically.

"Make that 3000!" Victor shouted from the front of the class.

"Would you like to push for 4?" Mr Sweet asked folding his arms.

"YES!" Jerome said leaning back on his chair.

"4000 words and another Saturday detention" Mr Sweet said Jerome glared at Mr Sweet but didn't say anything.

"Is that all or would you like another detention?" Victor narrowed his eyes looking straight at Jerome. Jerome glared back at him.

"It's my dream" Jerome smirked as he folded his arms. Everyone in the background was laughing or giggling at Jerome making fun of their teachers, everyone except Mara.

"Okay Jerome if you want to be a clown that's fine. 4000 word essay and 3 more Saturday detentions" Mr Sweet said as he slammed a piece of paper on his desk and walked back to the front of the class "If any of you need more paper it's at the front of the class on this desk" Mr Sweet said as he placed the pile of paper on the desk.

"Any questions?" Victor grumbled as Alfie nervously raised his hand.

"Um what if we finish our essay early?"

"If you finish early sit and think about and the consequences of what you did" Victor scowled "You have 10 hours, begin" Victor said as he and Mr Sweet left the classroom, locking the door behind them.

Everyone began writing, except Jerome; Jerome crumbled up his paper into a ball and threw in at a bin at the front of the classroom.

"This sucks" Jerome muttered as he placed his hands on his head on the table.

* * *

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	2. The 1st Hour

Jerome the Rebel.

Amber the Beauty Queen.

Mick the Athlete.

Alfie the Prankster.

Mara the Brainiac.

The first hour of detention.

7:00am

* * *

Everyone was writing away, well...Mara was.

Alfie was staring at Amber lovingly while she stared into space and examine her nails. Mick was playing with his pencil and Jerome was tapping his pen on the desk.

Everything was quiet except for the sound of pencil meeting paper and the continuing sound of Jerome's pen tapping on the desk.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Mick asked as he turned to Jerome in the back.

"Doing what?" Jerome asked dumbly.

"Tapping your pen on the desk" Mick said in frustration.

"Oh that! Yea, yea I do" Jerome smirked as he hit the pen against desk with more force, making the sound louder. He loved winding people up especial if it was Mick the Meathead. He continued hitting the pen on the table, quicker and louder.

Mick turned around and huffed "Idiot" He mumbled to Amber who was sitting beside them.

"I'm sorry what?" Jerome asked.

"What?" Mick turned around confused.

"What did you just say?" Jerome asked with raise eyebrows clearly angry and annoyed.

"Nothing" Mick said as he turned back around and pretended to write his paper.

"Nothing? Cause it sounded to me that you turned to the princess there and called me an idiot" Jerome frowned, on his way to detention he ran into someone what they said cause Jerome to fall into a bad mood, and now Mick was not helping. At times Jerome had a really short temper. Mick calling him an idoit made his blood boil, it was annoying him more than it should have.

"Well you must be hearing things" Mick said.

"Really?" Jerome trailed of and everyone thought it was done.

Until Jerome pushed back his chair and walked to the front of the class, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Jerome.

Jerome stopped at Mick's desk and made his way round until he was in front of Amber.

"Hi Amber" Jerome smiled.

"Hi" Amber said quietly looking away from her perfectly polished nails.

"What did Mick say to you?" Jerome asked sounding sweet.

"Nothing" Amber's voice quivered.

"Are you sure?" Jerome raised an eyebrow waiting for Amber to tell him.

"He called you an idiot, Jerome, you're overreacting" Amber said her voice sounded a little stronger.

"See that wasn't too hard Meathead" Jerome said as he slowly walked back to his desk.

"You're such as jerk!" Mick turned when Jerome had pasted him.

"Thank you for noticing" Jerome turned on his heels before heading back to his desk.

Jerome sat down again and once again everything was quiet.

"Dude?" Alfie turned to his friend.

"What?" Jerome asked tiredly.

"What's up with you?" Alfie asked concerned.

"I'm just tired. I'm not in the best of moods Alfie, Don't mind me" Jerome said as he folded his arms on the desk and put his head in the middle. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"I have to mind you, your my best friend, best friends have each others backs" Alfie smiled when Jerome looked up at him and chuckled.

"You're a good friend Alfie" Jerome smirked as he placed his head back into his arms.

Alfie shrugged and went back to staring at Amber.

During Jerome's outburst Mara had sat quietly in the desk behind Amber and Mick. Mara was always quite, she just didn't want to get involved so she would always stay quite

She turned and looked at Jerome, she didn't know why but there was something about him that didn't seem right.

In the week that she had known him he had never seemed like an angry, short-tempered person, he was always so relaxed and easygoing. Playing around and pulling pranks with Alfie. She had never seen him lash out at anyone.

He defiantly was not an ordinary guy; he was more complex than others. Mara was always good at understanding people, but there was something about Jerome that she couldn't understand, in fact Jerome himself confused her, he was a mystery.

Jerome lifted his head from the table, he had taken another bit of paper and was quietly drawing and doodling on it.

"Dude are you going to do the essay?" Alfie laughed when he saw the awesome doodles Jerome had done.

"Nope" Jerome replied as he continued to draw.

Drawing helped him calm down and relax, Jerome was always a very artistic and creative person. It was one of the reasons why his pranks worked well and are always clever, original and funny. Doodling on his page was working he wasn't feeling so angry now, although he was still a little annoyed.

"You'll get in trouble if you don't complete your essay" Mara spoke in shock that Jerome was not going to do anything.

"That's fine with me" Jerome shrugged his shoulders he pushed his pen and paper towards the side of the desk and went back to sleep.

Mick rolled his eyes at how stupid he was being in the week that he had known Jerome, he decided he didn't like him. He was a jerk, a joker and a prankster; He didn't care about anyone or anything but himself.

Amber had only known Jerome for a week, when she first saw him she had thought he was perfect boyfriend material. He was cute, tall, funny, and he had great fashion sense, but that changed when he and Alfie had pulled a prank on her and ruined her favourite pink dress.

Alfie and Jerome clicked on the first day and by the end of the first week they considered themselves best friends, but Alfie had to admit that he still knew near to nothing about Jerome. He was always so secretive and didn't talk much about his life.

An hour in detention almost past and there had only been one kick off. It was ten minutes to 8:00 when Mr Sweet walked in to make sure everyone was working.

"I'll be checking up on you every hour or so, so keep working" Mr Sweet said as he looked around the room.

His eyes locked on Jerome when he saw his head in his arms on the desk.

Mr Sweet walked up to his desk and slammed his hand down on it.

"Listen here, Mr Clarke, These hours of detention are your punishment for breaking school rules, not for you to sleep" Mr Sweet frowned at Jerome as he left the room locking it behind him again.

"Whatever" Jerome muttered as he went straight back to sleep.

* * *

**Keep Calm and Luv Fiction**

**REVIEW, favourite, follow!**


	3. The 2nd Hour

Jerome the Rebel. A Jerk.

Amber the Beauty Queen. A Princess.

Mick the Athlete. A Meathead.

Alfie the Prankster. A good friend.

Mara the Brainiac. Quiet.

It was 8:00 am they were just starting their second hour of detention.

* * *

Jerome was still asleep at the back of the classroom and it looked like Alfie was close to joining him. Alfie hadn't started his essay but doing nothing for an hour was rather tiring. Mara was taking a break from writing because her hand was cramping, she decided to spend her time counting the words she had already written. Amber was fixing her make-up and Mick was drawing stickmen playing football.

When Jerome lifted his head up from off the desk he grabbed the paper he was drawing on and saw the both sides were full of drawings and there was no room to draw more.

He pushed his chair back and went to get more paper. Jerome grabbed a few sheets and when he turned around he caught sight of Mick's drawing.

"Wow Mick, you should join the art club" Jerome said sarcastically.

"And what club should you join?" Mick challenged.

"The awesome club that only me and my awesome friends are in" Jerome joked as he high-fived Alfie and sat down and sat down resting his feet on the desk.

"It must be lonely being in a club all by yourself" Mick said and everyone laughed and or snickered.

It was a strange feeling to Jerome, it was the first time in a long time that people laughed at him instead of with him; he didn't like it. It made him feel uneasy, weak and vulnerable.

Before Jerome could say a clever comeback, Mick continued.

"It's not like any other club in this school would except you anyway" Mick laughed "You're a loser, Clarke, You're nothing, and if you disappeared from this school...no one would care" Mara and the others had stopped laughing now, it sounded like this was going beyond a joke. Mara looked over at Jerome, He looked sad, lost and defeated. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, Mick was taking it too far. "We would be a lot happier without you here..."

"Mick! That's enough!" Amber also saw the look on Jerome face no matter how hard he tried to hide it, she cared about others and Mick was going over the line "Stop it" she warned as she and Mick turned to the front of the classroom again.

"I don't need or want to join any clubs" Jerome said angrily.

"No club would let you join anyway" Mick said as he ignored Amber and turned back around.

"How do you know?" Jerome raised his eyebrows.

"Because you don't care about anything, you think the rules don't appeal to you" Mick said.

"Neither do you."

"What?" Mick asked confused.

"You're in detention...you clearly didn't follow the rules" Jerome teased "C'mon sport, What big bad thing did you do to get detention?"

"None of your business" Mick said as he turned around and went back to drawing, Jerome smirked in victory as he too continue his drawing.

another half an hour went by until Jerome became bored again.

Jerome looked around the room and saw that not only was Mara doing the work, she was the only one doing it.

When Jerome first saw Mara he thought she was cute, but he never really got the chance to talked to her.

Jerome quietly got up and sat at the empty chair next to Mara.

"Hey, this chair taken?" He smiled.

"No, but we're not suppose to move seats" Mara whispered to him.

"Why are you whispering?" Jerome whispered back.

"I don't know" Mara laughed "You should go back to your seat" Mara said as she went back to work.

"Nah, it's ok I won't tell anyone I moved" Jerome laughed.

There was an awkward silence before Jerome spoke again.

"Don't tell me you're actually doing the work?" Jerome said as he lifted the paper and read some of the words.

"We'll get in trouble if we don't" Mara said as she took the paper back.

"Look at all this" Jerome said as he picked up all the sheets of paper Mara had filled "You must have written over 5000 words" Jerome laughed "You wanna do mine for me" Jerome joked and Mara laughed loudly when she remembered he had to write 4000 words.

"Actually I've written 300, I just kept starting over" Mara explained.

"Why isn't once enough?" Jerome joked again.

"I just want to get it perfect" Mara smiled

"Ah you're a perfectionist" Jerome smiled.

"Well what have you been doing for almost two hours?" Mara asked as she put her pencil down and folded her arms, smiling at him.

Jerome reached over to his desk and pulled over more than five sheets of perfected drawings and cartoons. Mara took them in one hand and began flicking through them.

"Wow Jerome these are amazing!" Mara smiled "I had no idea you were an artist" She joked and Jerome laughed.

"Hidden talent" Jerome gave her a genuine smile.

Mick curiously turned around and when he saw how happy they looked and how much fun they were having he immediacy became a little jealous.

"Stop annoying people, Clarke" Mick said.

"I'm not annoying anyone" Jerome replied.

"You're annoying me"

"Your face annoys me!" Jerome smirked

"Everything about you annoys me!"

"You're BOTH annoying me!" Amber shouted "Why do you two constantly have to fight and argue!"

Everyone was quiet for a while, Amber became really annoyed at Mick for constantly starting fights with Jerome and not spending that time and energy talking with her, Mick never really paid attention to her and sometimes she wondered why she was with him.

The group of teens were all snapped from there thoughts when the door quickly swung open.

"What is all the noise about?!" Mr Sweet asked. He looked around the room and was surprised when Jerome wasn't in his usual seat "Jerome get back to your seat" Jerome quickly did so before he got into more trouble.

"My office is just down the hall so I suggest you keep the noise level down and continue working" Mr Sweet looked at everyone one again before leaving.

Jerome smiled when he saw Mara picking up her pencil and started the work again.

In the week at school he spent trying to know the others and their personalties, Jerome found that he liked Mara, she was sweet, kind and smart. Jerome wondered if she always kept her feeling bottle up, he wonder if she ever let it show that she was annoyed or upset.

Like Alfie and Jerome, Amber and Mara liked each other from the first day, they were room-mates and although they had different personalities, they still enjoyed each others company and gossiped together.

Alfie didn't know Mara that well, he knew she was shy and quite, a perfect pranking victim, but she was always sweet, and kind-hearted, she helped Alfie with a homework assignment on the third day, she helped anyone that needed it. For Alfie she was off limits for pulling any joke on, she was too nice.

Mick saw Mara as a sweet and pretty girl. She offered to help him study and to help with his homework. The more he thought about Mara the cuter he thought she was, but Amber was also very cute and when she asked him out he didn't really think about it, he just said yes.


	4. The 3rd Hour

Jerome the Rebel. A Jerk and artistic.

Amber the Beauty Queen. A Princess but assertive.

Mick the Athlete. A meathead, jealous.

Alfie the Prankster. A good friend and a joker

Mara the Brainiac. Quiet. A perfectionist.

Third hour of detention.

9:00am

* * *

9:00 O clock, Mr Sweet had just left the room.

After the first week of school Jerome had a learnt what he needed to know about the people he was living with. They weren't too hard to figure out Mara was sweet and kind to everyone she met, she was beautiful which matched her personality.

Jerome like Alfie because of how simpler they were, however, Jerome saw himself as cold and mean; Alfie was warm, kind and he made everyone laugh, he was funny, he didn't make fun of others to make them laugh like he did. Although Alfie and himself were very similar they were also very different.

Jerome had yet to figure out Amber, but from what he knew already he guessed not to expect much. She seemed to be just another high maintenance, pampered princess that gets anything she asks for. She is pretty but did not compare to Mara (In his opinion) Amber's beauty was on the outside, inside her head seemed like an empty space filled with air and fashion tips.

And as for Mick, Jerome saw that he wasn't very bright; the only reason he got here was because of a sports scholarship. Mick annoyed him, they constantly made fun of each other and it often got a little out of hand.

Jerome could read people very well, he could tell if they were lying or not just by having a simple conversation with them.

Jerome walked over to the door and twisted the handle, of course it didn't open, Mr Sweet made sure to lock it everything he left.

"What are you doing now?" Mick asked.

"Just seeing if Sweetie locked the door" Jerome explained.

"Don't tell me you were actually thinking about leaving" Amber said.

No" Jerome said as he walked to the door "well not for good, I'd come back.

"How unlucky for us" Mick said.

"Ouch, watch out Mick one of these days I might actually care what you think" Jerome said as he put a hand on his heart "That is if you think at all."

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Mick shouted losing his temper.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Jerome smirked.

"Why do you have to make fun of people all the time?" Amber asked.

Jerome was about to answer her when Mick snapped at her.

"I can fight my own battles Ambs I don't need your help!" Mick snapped and Jerome went back to sit with Mara.

"Sorry I thought you'd want my help" Amber said.

"Well I don't" Mick huffed.

"Fine!" Amber said as she pushed her seat back and walked over to sit with Alfie. Amber flipped her hair angrily and glared at Mick "You don't deserve my help."

"Fine" Mick huffed as he turned and frowned at Jerome, who was enjoying the show.

"So where were we?" Jerome asked as he turned back to Mara.

"I think I should just finish the work, and I suggest you do the same" Mara said as she started writing again.

"I thought you liked talking to me" Jerome pouted.

"You seem nice...at times...and then you do a complete 180 and you're making fun of everyone" Mara explained.

"Well maybe I just don't want to get close to people" Jerome said.

"And whys that?" Mara asked curiously.

"I...I have my reasons" Jerome said suddenly not wanting to talk.

"And what are your reasons?" Mara frowned in confusion.

"My reasons are for me to know and for others to stay away from" Jerome whispered harshly as he went back to his own seat.

Mara turned and watched Jerome he was so secretive and she couldn't help but want to know everything about him.

* * *

"So you and Mick are fighting?" Alfie said trying to hide the joy in his voice.

"Yea, We're always fighting" Amber sighed.

"Really? I thought you two were so happy" Alfie said in surprise.

"We seem happy, but when we're together we're always arguing about stupid things, that is when we actually spend time together" Amber explained.

"Well if you guys are always fighting and you're not happy, why don't you break up?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know, I've never...Never mind" Amber said as she turned and stared out the window.

"I just care about you Amber and I think you should be treated right" Alfie said trying to get Amber to turn and face him.

"Oh Alfie" Amber smiled "You're such a sweet heart, thanks for caring" Amber said as she hugged Alfie tightly.

Alfie smirk and when they pulled away they continued talking.

While Amber and Alfie were talking Mick went and sat in the desk behind his next to Mara.

Mara was surprised when she turned and saw Mick sitting with her.

He was the cutest guy in the year, but Jerome was definitely the hottest. Every girl wanted them, but Amber had Mick and well Jerome never really connected with any of the girls, if he was asked out he would just shot them down.

Mara would be lying if she said she didn't have a small crush on the both of them.

"Hey is it cool that I sit here" Mick asked.

"y...Yea" Mara blushed "So you and Amber are fighting?" Mara asked, and just like Alfie she tried to hide the happiness in her tone of voice.

"Yea I'm beginning to think it's not worth it" Mick explained.

"You're breaking up with her?" Mara whispered in shock.

"Maybe, we're always fighting and we have nothing in common and not to mention I...I kinda like someone else" Mick said sheepishly.

"Oh ok" Mara said as she kept her head down.

Jerome watched from the back of the classroom as Mick began to move in with Mara.

The only girl in the school that he actually liked was talking and laughing with the biggest meathead in the school. His face was turning red as he clenched his teeth together in anger.

Jerome watched the two of them for nearly half an hour. As they laughed and fooled around.

"Would you rather...have another Saturday detention or...be trapped in a cage with a tiger?" Mick asked.

"You're so funny Mick" Mara laughed trying not to blush "But I think I'd take the tiger.

"Ok your turn" Mick laughed.

"Would you rather..."

"Hello people mine if I join in?" Jerome asked as he sat at the table in front of them and pulled a seat over.

"I do actually" Mick sneered "Go find someone else to annoy."

"Come on sport!" Jerome chuckled.

"No, leave us alone" Mick said as he turned to Mara and continued playing the game.

Jerome looked a little hurt when Mara didn't say anything and just continued to stare into Mick's eyes. Jerome got up and returned to watching them from the back of the class. Jerome looked at Alfie talking to Amber and saw that she enjoyed talking to him, he then looked at Mara and saw that she was having fun talking with Mick. Jerome sat at the back alone, out-of-the-way from everyone else. he felt very secluded and unhappy, he was used to being by himself, enjoying his own company.

however he realised that being with Mara felt a lot better. Jerome was lonely without her.

after a while the conversations and games began to die down and the room was again filled with silence.

in the quietness Jerome and Alfie began to drift to sleep, closely followed by Amber. Mick and Mara were both yawning and stretching and soon joined the others that were already asleep.

it was 9:55 and Mr Sweet would be back any second to find everyone asleep on their desks.


	5. The 4th Hour

Jerome the Rebel. A Jerk and artistic. Lonely.

Amber the Beauty Queen. A Princess, assertive. Fashionista

Mick the Athlete. A meathead, jealous. Funny.

Alfie the Prankster. A good friend. Joker. A sweet-heart

Mara the Brainiac. Quiet. A perfectionist. Curious.

Fourth hour of Detention.

10:00am

* * *

Mr Sweet walked in and sighed when he saw that the room full of students had fallen asleep.

"Wake up!" Mr Sweet shouted as he grabbed a pile of heavy textbooks and banged them on the desk.

Everyone lifted their heads immediately from their desk startled by the sudden load noise. They yawned and quickly sat up straight suddenly realizing where they were.

"You can take a 15 minute break to go to the toilet" Mr Sweet said as he sat at the desk and straighten it up, fixing the pencils that had rolled off of the desk and putting them back into a perfect straight line.

Everyone jumped from their seats either to go to the bathroom or to just stretch their legs.

"It's weird seeing the school when it's so empty" Alfie said as he walked down the hall.

"Yea it's so quiet" Jerome agreed as they walked into the bathroom.

Mara and Amber were in the girls bathroom. Mara was washing her hands while Amber fixed her hair and make up.

"I was thinking Mara, you should get a boyfriend" Amber said as she appealed her lip-gloss.

"I don't know" Mara sighed.

"Come on let the Love Guru help you, There has to be someone you like" Amber said looking at her reflection.

"Well..." Mara trailed off and Amber widened her eyes.

"You do like someone" Amber squealed "Is it someone in our house?" Amber asked returning to the mirror.

"Well sorta" Mara admitted.

"Is it Fabian? Oh you two would be so cute together" Amber smiled "You're both so shy and quite,and you both love books!"

"No, I mean we have a lot in common but I don't think we'd be compatible" Mara said as she started to dried her hands.

"Well the only other boys are Alfie, Jerome and Mick" Amber thought.

"Are you crushing on the bad boy?" Amber smirked.

"No, yea he's really cute but..."

"Try smokin' hot" Amber laughed "He is like the cutest boy in school and I can see you two being the cutest couple ever...Oh Jara!" Amber smiled.

"What?" Mara laughed.

"Jara, Jerome and Mara" Amber explained.

"No I don't fancy him" Mara explained "I just want to get to know him better, he's...he's so mysterious and...I think there's more to him than just a bed boy attitude" Mara smiled "So how are you and Mick doing?" Mara asked curiously.

"Not good" Amber sighed "I don't think it's working."

"So are you going to dump him?" Mara asked. she already knew Mick was planning on ending it and she didn't want to hurt her best friend by telling her, but

not telling her could do the same. Mara hated being stuck in the middle of situations like this.

"I don't know yet" Amber said truthfully as she walked out with Mara.

When they stepped into the hall Jerome was leaning against the lockers waiting for them.

"Hey Mara, could I talk to you?" Jerome asked as Mara turned to Amber.

"Jara" Amber whispered with a wink as she answered for her "Of course you can borrow her" Amber said as she pushed the two closer "But I want her back" Amber said as she went to find Mick.

"Uh that was weird" Jerome laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yea" Mara blushed.

"Um, listen I wanted to say sorry for snapping at you earlier and..."

"No it's fine I shouldn't of been asking about your problems" Mara said.

"So can I sit with you when we go back in?" Jerome asked hoping she'd say yes.

"Well I..." Mara stopped to think about Mick before turning back to see Jerome's worried and some what hurt face "Yes, of course you can" Mara smiled when Jerome face lit up with a smile.

"Great I'll see you in there" Jerome smiled as he went to find Alfie.

* * *

Alfie was heading back to the drama room when he saw Mick and Amber fighting from around the corner.

"I don't think we're right for each other!" Mick shouted.

"Fine we're through" Amber yelled as Mick stormed back to the room.

"Hey Amber are you ok?" Alfie said as he cautiously went over to her.

"Yea we just broke up" Amber said as she leaned against the lockers.

"I know I heard" Alfie said sheepishly "Are you sure you're ok?" Alfie asked.

"Yea I feel fine" Amber admitted with a smile "Thanks Alfie" Amber smiled as she hugged him again "You're just so caring Alfie"

Alfie wasn't sure if she was serious or if she was just putting on a brave face, but either way it was nice to see her smile.

"So...can I sit with you again?" Alfie asked.

"Sure" Amber smiled as she walked along the corridor.

as everyone walked to the door Alfie and Jerome met up.

"Hey how'd it go with Amber?"Jerome asked his friend before they went in.

"Great, we're sitting together and her and Mick broke up, I'm determined to go out with her" Alfie smiled "What about you and Mara?"

"Good, we're sitting together as well" Jerome said as he walked into the room and went to the desk Mara was sitting at.

"Now that everyone is back, you can all get back to work" Mr Sweet said as he left, remembering to lock the door behind him.

the room was quiet for a moment.

"So what did you do to get detention?" Jerome asked Mara.

"I don't want to say" Mara said shyly.

"Come on it wasn't that bad was it?" Jerome laughed.

"No I just don't want to talk about it" Mara blushed as Jerome looked at her.

"Why, what did you do?" Jerome arched an eyebrow.

"She said she didn't want to talk about it, now leave her alone!" Mick shouted. He felt very protective about Mara later and just wanted to keep Jerome away from her.

"Relax Meathead I was only asking" Jerome said trying to stay calm.

"What did you do then?" Mick asked.

"Got into a fight, you happy?"

"With who?" Alfie asked, Jerome didn't tell him he got into a fight.

"Just someone from another house" Jerome said like it was nothing.

"Why did you two fight?" Mara asked concerned.

"He was just annoying me" Jerome said, what he did say was partly true.

"Come on there must have been more to the story than that?" Mick asked trying to wind Jerome up.

"Well, what did you do?" Jerome asked.

"Broke a window while playing football."

"Ooh what a bad boy you are" Jerome mocked.

"You better shut up before you get into another fight" Mick snapped.

"Oh yea who with?" Jerome asked standing up.

"Me" Mick growled as he and Jerome stood facing each other, they looked like they were going to fight any second now.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two boys nervously. Mick glared at Jerome who just glare daggers back at him; Jerome was not going to lose out to Mick this time, he was done with being pushed around, fighting back and sticking up for himself is what got him here in the first place.

The others in the room could feel the atmosphere becoming tense and tighter with every passing second, they waited in complete silence for someone to make the first move.

* * *

**Oooooh yeah! Time for Jerome to stand up to Mick ;)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Let me know what I can improve on...**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


	6. The 5th Hour

Jerome the Rebel. A Jerk and artistic. Lonely. Mysterious.

Amber the Beauty Queen. A Princess, assertive. Fashionista. The Love Guru

Mick the Athlete. A meathead, jealous. Funny. Protective.

Alfie the Prankster. A good friend. Joker. A sweet-heart. Caring

Mara the Brainiac. Quiet. A perfectionist. Curious. Shy.

Fifth hour of detention.

11:00am

* * *

Mick was small but muscular, and Jerome was a tall and skinny guy. Any one who looked at Jerome would think he was nothing more than a lanky, gangling twig of a boy. It would seem obvious who would win in a fight.

However in reality Jerome was a strapping tall and very strong guy, if he was upset or anger he could easily win any fight.

Under his shirt he had a hard, lean frame if his devilishly handsome features weren't enough, his arms were muscular, his chest was well-built and he had a six-pack, he looked like he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

Mara and Amber looked at the two boys nervously, neither of them knew what to do. The room was so quiet that you could hear the clock ticking away the time.

"Well..." Jerome said loud enough for everyone to hear him "You going fight me Mick?" Jerome asked, but Mick stayed still on the spot he was standing on "No you're not because you're gutless!"

"Coming from you! Ha, you're the most cowardly guy I know!"

I'm not afraid to fight you Mick!" Jerome said harshly as he balled his hand into a tight fist by his side.

Alfie who had watched the scene in front of him careful notice this "Dude" Alfie said standing and moving over to Jerome he held on to Jerome's arm tightly as if that could stop him.

Jerome shrugged Alfie away without breaking his eye contact with Mick.

"Mick. Don't" Mara said. She to stood trying to make the two of them stop. Jerome starred past Mick and towards Mara, he saw the look on her face.

Neither of the two boys looked like they were backing down as they glared at one another, but Jerome decided for Mara sake to let it go, Mick wasn't worth the time of day.

"Whatever" Mick said as walked past Jerome, Mick purposely bumped his shoulder roughly against Jerome's. Jerome wasn't fazed by this his body didn't even move from the sudden contact. Jerome continued to glare before he felt Mara's small gently hand reach up to his arm, his body became less tense and he relaxed as he went to sit back down with Mara.

It seemed like it was all over as the room was filled with a peaceful silence.

* * *

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Alfie asked Amber trying to make conversation.

"I like to shop and paint my nails and lots of other girly stuff like that" Amber said in a rather girly voice.

"Really" Alfie said sounding interested.

"Yea, what about you?" Amber asked.

"Well me and Jerome hang out a lot and play jokes and prank people" Alfie laughed when he remembered what he did to get detention.

"What's so funny?" Amber smiled when she saw Alfie trying to contain his laughter.

"I was just thinking of something funny, That's why I'm here, I pulled a prank" Alfie giggled.

"On who?" Amber smiled.

"Doesn't matter, what did you do to get detention?" Alfie asked.

"I blew off class to go shopping" Amber sighed.

"Was it worth this detention?" Alfie asked.

"no, not now that I think about it, was yours?" Amber asked, Alfie thought about it before replying.

"No" He said in a low tone "you look really nice by the way.

"D'aww Thanks Alfie you're too nice" Amber smiled "what exactly was that prank you pulled?" Amber asked generally interested.

"Well it involved toilet paper, slime, chicken feathers and the most important ingredient...a target." Alfie side smiled.

"Come on tell me who the target was" Amber laughed.

"Uh well...Mr Sweet!" Alfie said as Mr Sweet began to unlock the door.

Everyone quickly grabbed a pen, pencil and paper and pretended to work on the essay.

Mr Sweet walked in and was slightly confused to see everyone had switched seats.

"I hope you all are working hard" Mr Sweet said "it's like a game of musical chairs" He noted as he looked at the new seating arrangement "Do not move from your seats and continue working" Mr Sweet said as he left once again.

Alfie tried to change the topic they were on, to shoes so Amber wouldn't asked about the prank, it worked as soon as Alfie mentioned shoes Amber started talking about the many pairs she had at home and at Anubis.

While they were talking Mick was in the back sulking as Jerome and Mara chatted away

"I really, really don't get you Jerome" Mara said looking at him like he was an undiscovered animal.

"Well I'm not to get" Jerome said slowly "I feel more comfortable the less people know about me."

"Seriously?" Mara asked, she really wanted to know more, but it seemed Jerome was not at all a talkative person.

"Yea sorry" Jerome smirked as he leaned back in the chair next to Mara.

"So secretive" Mara whisper just loud enough for Jerome to hear her.

"What about you?" Jerome asked bringing the chair to the floor and closer to Mara.

"What about me?" Mara asked.

"Well, you want to know more about me and at the same time I know almost nothing about you, Jaffray." Jerome explained looking closely at Mara.

"I don't think it's fair If you learn about me and everything about you stays in the dark" Mara crossed her arms and smirked something Jerome would normally do.

"Not in the dark, behind the walls were _all_ my secrets are safe" Jerome smiled leaning back in the chair again.

"Why build walls?" Mara frowned trying to understand Jerome more.

"I told you, to protect my secrets" Jerome said simply.

"Why do you have secrets that are so bad you need to put up these walls?" Mara asked sadly.

"Everyone has secrets, just some are worse than others" Jerome said sadly "You're very nosey, you know that?" Jerome asked changing the subject.

"I prefer inquisitive" Mara smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Jerome said ignoring what Mara just said.

"If I tell you how I ended up here, will you tell me a secret?" Mara asked trying to get back to the subject and Jerome raised an eyebrow with interest "Deal?" she asked as she outstretched her arm towards Jerome.

Jerome thought about it, knowing more about Mara was something he wanted, he was wondering what the perfect student could have possibly done to get detention, like Mara he wanted to know everything, he wanted to know what made her happy and what made her sad. What she liked to do during summer, what her favourite movies were; he wanted to know every little thing about her.

"Deal" He smiled after thinking hard about it he grabbed hold of Mara's small hand and shook it.

Jerome sat up and thought, out of the many secrets he had, which one would he share. In a few moments for the first time he was going to let the walls come down briefly.

He had not yet become so close to anyone that he would share his secrets with, not even Alfie knew much about him.

* * *

**Well I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews you make me smile :)**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


End file.
